Tax Actions
This is the info you might need when collecting taxes when the action events pops you might want to know what answer grants what and this is here to help you with that. If you wish to help with the guide let me know Facebook: Timo Envyz Sassi Ingame name server 2: Envyz Credits to Skara for having his own list with answers missing out here and for Slayeh for helping him. Abandon Philoctetes *Tell Philoctetes. Gold (lvl x 25) *Hide the news and abandon him. Loyalty +4 Academy *Town Hall Lv.10. Gold (lvl x 1) *Town Hall Lv.11. Gold (lvl x 35) Achilles's grief *Help Achilles to get revenge. Gold (lvl x 30) *Inform Hector that he should avoid the battle. Loyalty +8 Achilles's new armour *Tell Greek soldiers to encourage them. Prestige (lvl x 2) *Tell people of Troy and stop Tethys. Gold (lvl x 35) Achilles's sacrifice *Prevent for its brutality. Loyalty +8 *It's resonable. Loyalty +5 & Diamonds +5 Ajax's blasphemy *Get on board. Gold (lvl x 15) *Put off the plan. Loyalty +8 Apollo's anger *Help the Greek against the god. Prestige (lvl x 3) *Help Mithra attack the Greek. Loyalty +7 Artemis' anger *Follow the commad and sieze Iphigenia. '-Gold (lvl x 20) & Loyalty +7' *Help Mithra attack the Greek. Prestige (lvl x 3) Athena's discourage *Help Agamemnon blame Achilles. Prestige (lvl x 4) *Help Achilles blame Agamemnon. Loyalty +7 Attack Mysia *Resolve the contradictions. Prestige (lvl x 4) *Attack Mysia. Gold (lvl x 5) & Loyalty +5 Attack Type *Weapon. Gold (lvl x 1) *Mount. ??? Bay storm *It's the gods' warning to stop the mission. Gold (lvl x 20) & 8 Loyalty *Victory only occurs after overcoming hardships. Loyalty +5 Beautiful Helen *Go get her. Gold (lvl x 30) *Stay calm. Loyalty +8 Beauty lure *Protect the goddess. Diamond +1 *Take liberties with the goddess. Tax quota +1 Besiege Trojan *Think hard and help people of Troy out of a predicament. Prestige (lvl x 1) *Stay away from the war to avoid disasters. Loyalty +8 Bowman Philoctetes *Stop them. Prestige (lvl x 2) & Diamonds +10 *Go with them. ??? Calchas's prediction *Agamemnon was addicted to beauty and it was true. Diamonds +10 *Agamemnon was brave and it was false. Loyalty +5 Clytaemestra's trick *Inform Agamemnon to escape. Prestige (lvl x 4) *Join them and kill the monster. Loyalty +7 Despicable Pandarus *Try your best to reveal this trick. Loyalty +5 & Tax quota +1 *Let it happen. ??? Distribution of war trophies *Tell people of Troy. Gold (lvl x 20) *Rob them. Loyalty +4 Fantasy's arrival *Believe him and attack. Loyalty +4 *Think twice and stay still. Gold (lvl x 10) Fight among god's sons *Cycnus. Prestige (lvl x 2) & Loyalty +6 *Achilles. Diamonds +3 Fight among heroes (tooltip bugged ingame so see them as option 1 and 2) *Help Achilles fight against Agamemno. Prestige (lvl x 3) *& Help Achilles fight against Agamemnon. Loyalty +7 Fight between Paris and Menelaus *The Greeks are insatiable. Prestige (lvl x 7) *The people of Troy are shameless. Loyalty +7 & Diamonds +7 Fugitive Aeneas *Intercept him. Loyalty +7 *Let him go. Gold (lvl x 15), Prestige (lvl x 2) & Loyalty +4 Get besieged on all sides *Rescue Odysseus. Loyalty +5 *Help people of Troy catch Odysseus. Gold (lvl x 35) Glaucus and Diomedes *Blame Diomedes for reconciling with Glaucus. Gold (lvl x 45) & Loyalty +5 *Commend both of them for reconciling. Prestige (lvl x 2) Hectors body *Steal the body for him. Prestige (lvl x 3) *Stop Priams - the enemy from getting aboard. Loyalty +5 Hera's trick *Tell Zeus. Loyalty +7 *Help Hera to get the love belt. Prestige (lvl x 3) Hero's Armor and Weapon *Fight for it. Prestige (lvl x 3) *Give up without qualification. Loyalty +8 Heroes' Level *Town Hall. Gold (lvl x 15) & Gold (lvl x 1) *Academy. ??? Hijack Helen *Intercept Paris. Loyalty +5 *Fish in trouble waters and rub the palace. Prestige (lvl x 4) Homeless Odysseus *Persuade Odysseus to refuse her. Loyalty +6 *Persuade Odysseus to accept her. Gold (lvl x 30) Impartial trial *Support Orestes. Gold (lvl x 15) *Support Nemesis. Loyalty +7 Innocent Polydorus *Prevent the trade. Tax quota +1 *Talk people of Troy into trading. Gold (lvl x 8) Magic Attack *Daily quest. Gold (lvl x 35) *Purchase in shop. Gold (lvl x 1) Menelaus's forgiveness *No. Gold (lvl x 5), Loyalty +4 & Tax quota +1 *Yes. Gold (lvl x 35) Nation Required *Helen. Gold (lvl x 20) & Gold (lvl x 1) *Thersander. Gold (lvl x 20 x2) Orestes' revenge *Help Orestes. Loyalty +8 *Inform Clytemnestra. Loyalty +8 & Tax CD -10 mins Palamedes *Tell Palamedes. Loyalty +7 *Help Odysseus. Gold (Lvl x 10), Prestige (lvl x 1) & Loyalty +5 Paris's return *Return Helen to Agamemnon. Loyalty +7 *Allow Helen to stay with Paris. Gold (lvl x 25) & Loyalty +5 Petropolis *Cheer of Patroclus. Loyalty +4 *Tell the soldiers of Troy about the disguise. Gold (lvl x 25) Poseidon's encouragement *Prevent him. Prestige (lvl x 10) & Tax CD -10 mins *Tell the Greek soldiers in order to encourage them. Loyalty +6 Revenge *Protect the king. Tax CD -10 mins *Support Neoptolemus. Diamonds +3 Run into a sea demon *Kill it and continue the adventure. Prestige (lvl x 5) & Tax CD -30 mins *Defeat it and set it free. Loyalty +7 Run into a snake *Tell people of Troy. ??? *Insist in joining the war. Tax quota +1, Diamonds +5 & Tax CD -30 mins Sacrifices of animals *Hand over your animals. Loyalty +7 *Refuse to hand over your animals. Loyalty +5 Settlement between Achilles and Agamemnon *Help him resettle. Prestige +89 *Tell people of Troy to alienate them from each other. Diamonds +5 Shameless proposer *Join the suitors. Loyalty +5 *Protect Penelope from the suitors. Gold (lvl x 15) Supernatural craftsman Hephaestus *Rescue him. Loyalty +5 *Let it go. ??? Sneak attack of Greek *Ask for permission to go. Prestige (lvl x 3) *Stay because it is too dangerous. Loyalty +5 Tethys' son *Tell the Greeks. Tax quota +1 *Help Thetis hide Achilles' identity. Prestige (lvl x 1) The death of Achilles *Tell Thetis so she can seek revenge. Loyalty +5 *Apollo was a good archer, and you should avoid his revenge. Loyalty +4 The most beautiful goddess *Athena. Diamonds +5 *Aphrodite. Loyalty +7 Trojan emissaries *Accept. Gold (lvl x 7) & Prestige (lvl x 7) *Refuse. Loyalty +8 Trojan horse *Tell people of Troy about this.' Gold (lvl x 10)' *Join them to attack Troy.' Loyalty +7' Trojan War *Join the Greek and attack Troy. Loyalty +7 *Join Troy and defend Paris. ??? Trojan's active attack *Grab a spear and defend. Loyalty +7 *Hide back in the ship.' Diamonds +5' War between Achilles and Scamander (Doesn't really say Scamander just some chinese atm) *Help Scamander to stop Achilles. Prestige (lvl x 3) *Help Achilles kill people of Troy. Loyalty +7 War between two barracks *Fish in troubled waters and attack the Greeks. Gold (lvl x 3) *Help the Greeks to ward off the Trojan solders. Loyalty +8 Weapon Grade *Shop. Gold (lvl x20) & Gold (lvl x1) *Market Place. ??? Wise Odysseus *Help heroes expose his behaviour. Prestige (lvl x 4) *Help Odysseus reject the invitation. Gold (lvl x 25)